You Turn Me On, Babe
by Falling For Kames
Summary: "I love you.." I whispered for the first time since our relationship started a few months ago. Sorry It's a terrible summary but the story is better! KAMES SLASH boyxboy Rated T for "suggestive" events


**Ok, peeps! I'm workin on a new chapter for "Who Are You?" right now but I jus felt like taking a break and writing a quick oneshot. I just can't get enough Kames! Here it goes!**

I snuggled deeper into the hold of my lover, humming happily as his hot breath tingled my neck. "_Mmm, baby.."_ I mewled and spun around in his grasp, now facing him. His eyelids slowly blinked open to reveal beautiful hazel orbs, burning lovingly into my emerald eyes. "James.." I murmured, dragging my hand down his bare chest. "Kendall," he whispered back and gently pressed his lips to mine. I purred deep down in my throat and wrapped my arms around his lower back, enjoying the giggling that erupted from him as my fingers tickled his lower back hairs.

"Sto-OPP," he yelled and giggled, connecting his mouth to my neck. I moaned loudly and pulled my hands up to his beautiful chocolate locks, relishing in the softness. I hummed the tune to "Show Me" in his ear, receiving a reciprocated response with him humming "Love Me, Love Me" back. Smiling, I squeezed his hair in my fists, my shaggy, short blonde hair flipped forward and resting on his cheek.

I was vaguely aware of the stares and disgusted glances we were getting as we went on with our activities. Just because we're two guys doesn't mean that we can't love. Sighing, I reluctantly turned around in the lounger and slid off of James, receiving a desperate moan from him. "What was that for?" he urged, grabbing my waist and pulling me back up onto his lap. I was about to protest and try to get away, but as I landed on his lap, I suddenly relized the problem.

And that problem just happened to be nearly shoved up my ass.

"_Jamie!"_ I half-yelled, half moaned at him. He smiled and wiggled his hips eagerly, attaching his soft lips to my neck. "J-James.." I groaned, pushing off of him. "Can we just do this up in the apartment?" I urged, glancing around at the few faces of disgusted girls and guys. On the edge of the the pool area, I could just make out Jo's, Camille's, and the Jennifer's amused faces as they watched James and I struggling. Grunting, I grabbed James' hand and pulled ourselves out of the pool chair, pulling us towards the elevators. "James!" I murmured to him under my breath as he nipped at my neck. "Come on, baby," I whispered and edged us into the open elevator doors, slamming my fist into the close door button as I writhed under him.

Pushing on his chest, he finally gave in and pulled away, a desperate frown on his face. Immediately I leaned up to kiss him softly, humming under my breath. With a swift motion, he had me cradled in his long arms, still pressing his lips to mine with a fiery passion. Pulling back, I pressed my forehead to his and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling a jolt when he unexpectedly kicked the apartment door open. His mouth attached to my neck hotly as he rushed back to our shared room, hearing quiet greetings from Carlos and Logan as we passed.

James moaned as he fast walked into our room and gently set me down on the bed. Without a word he crawled on top of me and pressed his lips to mine passionately, ripping his shirt and swim trunks off.

Before anything drastic happened, he steadied himself over me and looked down into my dark emerald eyes with love, excitement, and bliss shining in his lust-darkened hazel eyes. "I love you.." I whispered for the first time since our relationship started a few months ago. "I love you too.." he murmured back, beaming with happiness, and pressed his lips to mine.

**SOOOOOOOOOOO?! I'M SO HAPPY THAT LOVE AND HEARTZ COMMENTED ON MY LAST STORY AND THAT I GOT SOME GREAT REVIEWS ON ALL OF MY WRITING SO FAR! ..**

**Ok, so maybe you're not as excited as I am. But it doesn't mean that you can't enjoy the story!**

**And maybe leave a review?**

**No? Ok, well.. Ok. **

**Oh and I P-R-O-M-I-S-E to update "Who Are You?" and "Unconfessed Love" when I get the chance, for you fans of mine. (Who are a very small group.. ****) Love ya'!**


End file.
